


These Halls Always Lead Me

by shadeblue



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited, suggested relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeblue/pseuds/shadeblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do I tell you I used to watch you when you were sleeping?</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Halls Always Lead Me

How do I tell you I used to watch you sleeping? I know what you’d say. Nothing, because it’s creepy. I know that. I do.

But in the nights where nothing could help, I would sneak into your room. You sleep the way you fight, with no reservations. It’s hard for me to believe you ever have bad dreams. I think that’s when I fell in love with you, while you were sleeping. The way all your graceful lines covered the bed, like accents in a painting.

This is perhaps not making me less creepy to you.

So I will likely never tell you.

Sometimes I would watch you in the day, as you talked and laughed and made small jokes with me, and try to see those lines. It’s so different when they’re all animated. Alive. Like every bit of you. When you sleep, it’s like a sonata. Soft notes that make you strain to hear the whole tune, even though only one instrument is playing. Awake, you are much more like the loud, bright songs you sometimes pipe into my earpiece, as a joke. 

I do not understand you.

You did not judge me. That was new. Even so, I knew it was hard for you. I did not try to make it easier. When you slept, I could see where the exhaustion faded away from the lines around your eyes. I could see how much tension you hold in your mouth and shoulders. Apologies, I suppose.

I fell in love, first, with your cheekbones. I love them still.

There are fewer lines on your face, now. I can watch you without sneaking down the hall. I can make closer comparisons without feeling as though you’ll wake and send me away, finally. Like anyone with good sense. Every morning I hope you do not wake and do so now.

When I first came to you, I barely slept at all. I would wander the house, the cave. I know every part of the manor, perhaps better than you. I somehow always found myself in your room. Briefly, at first, but then for longer. Hours. Until the sun lit up your skin and I realized dawn had come.

I’m sorry I’m so strange. But I sleep now. With you, wrapped around me and pressed against me, I sleep. I don’t have to go looking anymore. 

I love you.

 

 


End file.
